


【盾冬】繁星的守护者（一发完，pwp）

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 警告：有兽兽，雷雷雷有兽兽，雷雷雷有兽兽，雷雷雷字面意义上的狮子日鹿，为了写肉还得撸背景也是心累。这题目依稀记得是撞标题还是撞梗了，就改了个名字，其实就是：狮子日鹿旧文！！！





	【盾冬】繁星的守护者（一发完，pwp）

这是一片没有被污染的土地，山川河流森林草原植被丰富，动物们也和谐的生活着。这也是一片被魔法保护的土地，传说在很久很久以前魔法盛行的年代，这里是有人类生活的，曾诞生过一位伟大的魔法师，后来魔法师死去了，他的遗体就安眠在这片土地的某处。死后魔法随着他的灵魂释放出来，散落在各处，保护着他的身体不被打扰。  
虽然是一片美丽富饶的土地，但是人们还是渐渐离开了，平原上几间零星的低矮房屋都快被杂草掩盖了。除去大自然物竞天择适者生存的原则，小动物们平静的生活着。然后有一天，圆月升起，星光般璀璨的魔法元素聚集了起来，也许时间太久了，寂寞的灵魂想要新的栖息之所。寂静的夜里动物们渐渐聚集，像是在膜拜这光芒，光芒里跳动着灵魂的火焰，一下两下，也许他应该钻进某一个动物的灵魂里，同化它，占据它的身体，然后死去再等待下一次的轮回，但是他没有，他破碎了。火焰熄灭了，魔法元素失去了主人一般四散，点点光芒在月光的照射下选择了自己的归处。  
若干年后  
草原上一头机敏的小鹿正在吃草，他今年三岁了正是性成熟的年纪，即将迎来自己第一次的发情期，他需要快些选择一只母鹿交配。因为公鹿身体本来体味比较重，发情期就会散发更多的气味，这不仅会吸引来妹子，也会吸引来猎食者。  
小鹿的耳朵动了动，不是错觉他在风吹动草地的沙沙声里听到了极轻的踩踏声，判断出声音的来源时就已经晚了所以他选择立刻逃走。小鹿转身换了个方向向着溪流跑去，他要洗一洗自己身上的味道，被盯上了今天就不适合交配了。细长的四肢在高高的草地里跳跃，随着后肢抬起下落更多更浓的气味从下肢的腺体散发出来。猎食者也不甘示弱，一个猛扑就是小鹿三四步远的距离，没跑几步小鹿甚至都能闻到身后猛兽利齿间的血腥味了，吓得他只能猛跑逃命再也没了之前的从容。  
小鹿左跳右跳企图甩开猎食者，可是这头猛兽好像特别熟悉小鹿灵活的逃跑方式，离水源只有十几米的路程了，他可以先逃进附近的密林里，体型庞大的猎食者就不会那么容易捉到他。算盘打得响亮奈何猎食者技高一筹，身后猛兽的追赶突然停止了，消失了一般让小鹿迷惑但是也就那么一刻，他再次活动起四肢，谁知道那头猛兽是豹子还是什么万一会爬树怎么办。  
小鹿猜的没错，这头猛兽的确会爬树，但是不是豹子他是一头狮子，壮硕的雄狮体型匀称，浓密的金色鬃毛在阳光下反射出太阳的光芒，他是这附近所有狮群的老大，怎么可能会让一直小鹿逃出爪心。雄狮眯了眯眼，懒洋洋地趴在树干上，有力的四肢随时准备出动。小鹿当然不知道危险就在面前等待着他。  
在看到迎面而来的血盆大口的时候，小鹿已经失去的反应能力。彻底当机的连颤抖都忘了就被拖入高高的草丛里，雄狮看着浑身僵硬双目失神就像是从冰冻的雪地里拖出来的小鹿，心里笑了。狠狠地在脖子上舔了一口，粗糙的舌苔将小鹿颈上细密的绒毛刮了起来露出下面嫩红的皮肉。求生的意志战胜了即将被吃掉的恐惧，小鹿奋起挣扎着发情的香气再次弥漫开来，雄狮一爪子就把他挥动的四肢按住了，大嘴又张开从不安扭动的长颈舔起来，舔过了全身，小小的刚冒尖的鹿角，贴着耳根颤抖的耳朵，尤其是耳朵舔了好久但是小鹿光害怕了没意识到这讨好的举动，腹部的毛也被大舌头刮过，小鹿更害怕了，居然不给他来个痛快的，要先剖腹吃内脏真是太残忍了。而想象中的剧痛并没有来到小屁屁就被舔了一下。【嗯？】然后又舔了一下，一下一下的一直舔他后面。【卧槽！！！】小鹿内心无数头小鹿奔腾而过，没听说雄狮吃饭前还洗菜的啊，他屁屁不脏的可以了！可以了！小鹿是一头爱干净的小鹿，每隔几天都要去小溪里面清洗身体，他是一头爱干净的特立独行的没有鹿群的美丽小鹿。然而雄狮还没舔够，他就是永远舔不够那样，舔上了小鹿隐藏着兽茎的前段，发情期那里很敏感，红红的兽茎没一会儿就露了出来，狮子的大嘴把他整个含住了。【No!!!】就算全身被按住动弹不得他还是激动了，不要死前还被阉了啊！！！  
看着小鹿略显激动，狮子就放过了那里，转而去闻下肢散发着香味的腺体，深吸了几口气，狮子确定没错就是他，找了好多年终于找到了。  
雄狮放开小鹿，站了起来把他整个笼罩自己的身体之下，从后面看只能看见狮子宽阔的背影，尾巴还一甩一甩的。小鹿安安静静的躺着，一脸的生无可恋心里默默流泪，太可怕了太可怕了，这狮子有他三四倍大吧，求个痛快的。  
站起来的狮子又压了下去，小鹿内心：来了来了终于要开始了！妈妈对不起，我不应该不听话独自跑出来流浪的！狮子堪称温柔的将小鹿圈在怀里，他忍不了了，他的小鹿闻起来是如此的香甜，和当初一样满是树林间最新鲜果子的香气，他想要他，要得到他。  
他知道自己会伤害到他的小鹿，所以刚才仔细的舔了后面，可是好像还是不够，那里太小了，狮子换了个方向把小鹿圈在怀了，开始进攻小小的嫩穴，肥厚的舌头卷成一个卷侵入了后穴，模仿交配抽插着，不时还搅动几下，小穴很快就湿润柔软了。而傻鹿已经彻底懵逼了，本就在发情期里，虽然方式不太对，但是他的身体被开拓之后已经准备好了。  
胯下蠢蠢欲动，雄狮的硕大就在小鹿面前伸了出来，这要还不明白，那他就是真傻了。小鹿没想过自己三年多的鹿生没有葬送在狮口之下却要葬送在狮子阴茎之下了，更没想到过自己已经英俊的可以吸引跨物种生物了。  
在被进入前的一刻，小鹿想起当年见过的那只小小狮子，瘦弱的小狮子味道淡的根本不像是猛兽，而且没有母亲根本不可能活下来，他不知道自己为什么回想起来这些，也许是雄狮温柔的舔舐吧。  
小小的蹄子扒着草地，他毕竟没有手什么也抓不住，只能被动承受比他小穴大上许多号的兽茎，小尾巴翘起，随着狮子的动作会偶尔碰到，一碰到滚烫的兽茎就弹起来。狮子知道自己太重了虽然他很想触碰小鹿但是他不敢压上去，只能堪堪的搂在怀里，让小鹿趴在他的鬃毛上。舔去小鹿美丽的大眼睛里流出来的泪水。但是下面的动作却一点没停，阴茎快速的在小鹿撅起来的屁屁里抽插，不知道是怎么长的阴茎上还有微微的突起，刮在肉壁上是折磨也是快感，肉茎在肠道内换着角度顶弄，毕竟自己的很大小鹿一定不会舒服，其实小鹿都要舒服死了。大眼睛一直流着泪，舒服的他都想大叫了，但是太羞耻只能咬住狮子的鬃毛，干脆整个头都扎进厚厚的毛里。狮子以为自己弄疼了小鹿，为了安抚他不停舔弄紧贴的小耳朵，从外面舔到里面的绒毛。如果小鹿能说话，第一句一定是骂街，后面已经舒服的不行了还舔他耳朵，稍有风声都能听到的耳朵怎么经得起大舌头舔。小鹿抬起头怒视狮子，奈何眼泪太多看不清，狮子舔干净泪水。小鹿忽然觉得他在哪里见过这双眼睛，是你吗？如果是你，我愿意。  
然而小鹿还没来得及问，后面的频率加快了，还能更快吗？屁屁都要磨破了。狮子把大脑袋搁在小鹿的颈上，两只兽紧紧地贴着没有空隙。雄狮重重地顶了几下挺近最深处在小鹿体内射精了，兽茎上的突起在射精的一瞬间伸出许多倒刺，勾住柔嫩的内壁。小鹿终于受不了痛叫出声，  
肚子慢慢的胀满，小鹿就像是怀孕了，然而他是公的，更不可能生下狮子的后代。狮子射了多久他不知道，但是他觉得自己的肚子要涨破了，还好刚才吃的不多，一波一波的喷射，可能有十几波吧，终于停止了。被射满了的小鹿，轻轻地叫了一声，史蒂夫。  
神奇的一幕出现了，细长的四肢变成的修长的手脚，完美的男人躯体展现，发色是比他的毛色稍微深一点的深棕，灰蓝色的眼睛好看极了。变化的不仅是他，狮子的鬃毛褪去，变成了比阳光还耀眼的男人，从背后搂紧了他。  
第一次用人类形态说话，第一个词就是巴基。“巴基，巴基我终于找到你了。”  
“啊……史蒂夫……”后穴里还插着一个大家伙，虽然没有狮子形态那么可怖了但是小口仍然被撑开，平滑得看不见一丝褶皱。  
史蒂夫控制不住自己，他想念了许多年的巴基就在眼前，他能紧紧地拥抱巴基，能够占有巴基，还有什么比这更美好呢。身下又开始律动，这次以巴基没有鬃毛可咬了，他咬住自己的手指尽量不让呻吟漏出来，史蒂夫发现了，把他的手指从牙齿里拯救出来，从后面吻住了他。和他想象的一样甜美，他的巴基不论何时都是最美味的。被堵住了嘴的的巴基只能呜呜，抓着史蒂夫的臂膀，整个都被禁锢在怀里，承受史蒂夫的操弄。大手摸遍全身，摸到前面握住巴基一直被忽视的小兄弟，早就不知道偷偷去了几次的阴茎硬挺着，随着律动在草地上摩擦。一下被握住了要命的地方，巴基睁开迷蒙的眼睛，想要逃脱这致命的快感。  
他越是拒绝对着史蒂夫说不，史蒂夫就越用力，寻找着让巴基舒服的地方，猛烈地进攻。巴基忽然一抖，史蒂夫放开被蹂躏的红唇，果然听到了高亢的呻吟。破碎的呻吟惊扰了附近休息的鸟儿，扑啦啦的飞起了一群，第一声喊叫出来就再也停不下来，羞耻什么的已经无所谓了。  
巴基对史蒂夫哭喊着用力，别停，当史蒂夫第二次释放的时候，巴基和他一起达到高潮。  
“啊……不要，不要倒刺……好疼！史蒂夫好疼！”  
“对不起，巴基，你太棒了！”史蒂夫半兽化，耳朵和尾巴都冒了出来，收起倒刺根本不可能。  
像是怀胎三月一样，巴基的小腹微微隆起，连绵的高潮让他的脑子彻底混沌了，趴在地上低低啜泣。  
史蒂夫稍微退出来一点，巴基以为是要结束了，微微松了口气，谁知道史蒂夫握住他的小腿将他转了一圈，体位变成了脸对脸，两个人算是第一次见到对方的样貌。滚烫坚硬的阴茎在体内转了一圈好像更大了，巴基已经叫不出声了，哑着嗓子小声叫着史蒂夫，轻一点，白皙的肤色此刻正浮现不正常的潮红，像是熟透了的果实，被史蒂夫摘了下来。  
巴基一只手贴上史蒂夫的脸颊，思念无需语言。眼睛里像是有一汪清泉泪水永远都流不完，史蒂夫跪在地上将巴基的屁股抬高，退出了一半的阴茎，然后俯下身抓住巴基短短的棕发，他就是控制不住自己想要吻那两片红唇，俯下身的同时阴茎深深地捅进后穴，又是新一轮的抽插。巴基下巴身几乎悬空，两只手不知道往哪抓，史蒂夫握住一只十指相扣按在草地上，另一只只能楼主史蒂夫的后背，可是汗水太多了，抓不住留下一道道抓痕。啪啪啪声不绝于耳，过多的精液被带出体外形成白沫，滴在地上打湿了草地。  
“巴基，对不起，我停不下来。”  
“那就……别停……给，给我……更多……啊！”  
巴基觉得自己要被操穿了，可是他心里好高兴，对方是史蒂夫的话，对他做什么都可以。  
“我找了你好久，我以为，以为可能再也找不到你了。”史蒂夫的脸贴着巴基的肩头，他可能要哭了。  
“我知道，我知道！嗯……”巴基又开始流泪了，只不过这一次是高兴的泪水。  
“我找遍了每一个鹿群，你不在，哪里都不在！差点就要去外面去找你了！”史蒂夫吻着他的耳垂，“你为什么要离开，我还以为你死了……”  
“我以为……再也见不到你……我就离开了……啊……不要……太快……”史蒂夫太开心了，完全乱了频率横冲直撞，“我……我无法……和别的……”后面的话语被激烈的动作撞碎。  
“我知道，我都知道！”史蒂夫拥抱着他的小鹿，就算是现在让他立刻死去也无所谓。  
激烈的做爱持续了一天，史蒂夫把巴基里里外外操个了遍，巴基怎么说不要史蒂夫都不放过他，甚至还断片了几次。在最后一次两个人共同高潮的时候，巴基变回了小鹿，卧在草地上任凭史蒂夫怎么哄都不愿意变回来。想要摸一下立刻就受到巴基的完全没有攻击力的眼刀一枚，无奈史蒂夫也变回狮子用尾巴撩拨一下巴基，巴基短短的小尾巴立刻拍开，能看到小屁屁红彤彤的一看就是受了好一顿蹂躏。  
史蒂夫悻悻地在小鹿身边卧好，尽量把小鹿圈在怀里，毕竟夜里还是很凉的。史蒂夫刚卧好，小鹿就站了起来，虽然不太利索吧，史蒂夫以为巴基不愿意理他了，没办法狮子就是这么性欲高涨的动物啊。雄狮可怜巴巴的看着小鹿，小鹿在心里吐槽：什么眼神！说好的草原霸主呢，到底是谁把谁给干晕了！高傲地扭过头，但是却没有离开，而是调整了一下窝在了雄狮柔软的皮毛里，狮子很满意，长尾甩过来圈进怀里。  
这片土地上两位新的守护者觉醒了，他们会一直一直在这里生活下去，保护这里，与日月同辉，直至时间都消亡。

END


End file.
